warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cool Kids
cool kids a special for vale by rainy. oa is echosmith ---- She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style. And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background. And she says, I feel something warm, even though I'm in the dark. My mind is swirling with worries about Duskwatcher. What's happening? Why's he ignoring me? But one question pressed my mind more frequently than the others. What if Duskwatcher just doesn't love me anymore? But how? I was the prettiest she-cat in the Clan; of course Duskwatcher would want me. Unless... I open my eyes to hear whispers. Looking to the side, I see Duskwatcher curled up with a cat, a very familiar looking one. It's Shinecloud. My little sister. Duskwatcher opens his eyes and stares at me. I quickly pretend I'm still asleep. Peeking out of the corner of my eye, I see Duskwatcher washing Shinecloud's pelt, making sure it was shiny... he never did that for me. I have to bite my lip to keep the gasp from escaping my mouth. I close my eyes again, unable to bear it. How could Duskwatcher betray me? I hear him waking up Shinecloud, and the two of them walk out of the den together, their tails intertwined. When they are out of sight, I sit up. I need to find a way to win Duskwatcher's heart again. And it needs to be better than anything Shinecloud could dream of. Because now, she's not my sister. She's my rival for the best-looking tom SpringClan has ever seen. "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." I corner Duskwatcher by the fresh-kill pile. I've been watching him all day. And he hasn't shown one sign of liking me, or having ever have liked me. Seeing that Shinecloud is walking out of camp, I run over to Duskwatcher as he finishes his meal, licking his lips. "Heyyy Duskwatcher." I say in the best flirt-ish tone that I can make out. I twine my tail with his and I summon the courage to continue. "Sit down, Duskwatcher. We can share tongues, if you want. The beautiful twilight will make it better than ever... more romantic than ever." I emphasize the word "romantic", hoping he would remember what he had said a few days ago. Duskwatcher thinks about it for a while. "You're right, it will be more romantic..." he mutters, and he turns to me, his eyes empty. "Thanks, Lilyshade! I'd better go catch up with Shinecloud. We were planning a walk through the woods, and the dimming twilight will make it even better!" he says. He runs off, leaving me staring at where he was a few heartbeats ago. It's so unfair. But what he said a few days ago makes it even worse. "I love you, Lilyshade. I don't think I could ever love another cat again." What a hypocrite. Toms are annoying. Well, especially Duskwatcher. I feel like somone's staring at me, and when I look around, I see Blackheart. A pang of guilt stabs my heart when I see my childhood best friend staring at me with such sadness. I think I might've loved him once... but I think I need Duskwatcher more than I need Blackheart. He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through. They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going. In the fast lane, living life without knowing. And he says, I walk into the camp to see the cats of SpringClan stare at me. I glare at them, and they start whispering with each other. And do you know what the worst part is? They stop and stare at me when I pass them, and they wait until I'm gone before whispering again. The only two warriors not in the clearing are Duskwatcher and Shinecloud. They're just staring at each other, and my heart breaks seeing him nuzzling her and acting like she's the prettiest thing in the world. I can't express my hate for Duskwatcher right now. It's just too much. Because just a few days ago, I was in Shinecloud's position. Duskwatcher gets up and touches noses with her. As he walks away to the fresh-kill pile, I run up to Shinecloud. "Stop. Stealing. My. Future. Mate." I say, trying to control my anger. Shinecloud just looks at me with mock surprise. "Really? But he likes me, the prettiest she-cat is SpringClan better..." I just stare at her. When did Shinecloud turn into this? I walk away as Duskwatcher comes back. It's not fair. What did I do to deserve this? But as I sit down to eat in the clearing, a new statement finally dawns on me. I'm not the most popular she-cat in the Clan anymore. Shinecloud is. "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I quickly close my eyes as the happy pair walks in, side by side. Shinecloud gets into her nest, right next to Duskwatcher, and I catch them touching noses before they lay down. That's when the tears start flowing. I turn away when Shinecloud looks at me, and I wrap myself into a ball of fur to hide my emotions for a few heartbeats. I just wait there all night, the tears finally drying out, and the snores from all around me somehow distance themselves from me. It's only me and my thoughts. I stare at the ceiling. I wish I was popular. I wish I was with Duskwatcher. But he's with Shinecloud now. What a hypocrite. And the problem is, I have no one else in SpringClan. You have Blackheart. But he's not the same. Duskwatcher wil make me popular, and envied. Blackheart just... won't do that. I close my eyes. And in my dreams, I'm forced to watch a beautiful dusk slowly turn to black... I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." I wake up to find a cat standing over me. It's Shinecloud. Her eyes narrow, and I'm scared for where this is going to go. "Listen, Lilyshade. Whatever you think you and Duskwatcher ever had, it's over. You know that?" I nod, just to finally get the truth over with. "Because he's my mate now. So don't interfere, and don't ever think about trying to get him back." She bares her teeth in a snarl. Then she stalks away, and I'm left there, somewhat confused. But I get the gist of what Shinecloud said. Duskwatcher is gone. It's over. And no matter how hard I'll ever try, I'll never get him back. I won't ever be cool again. But something else disturbs me more. It's her. What happened to the little sister I had, the sweet one who always looked up to me? The one I could count on? She became a snobby brat. I guess that in a way, I did too. That's what being with Duskwatcher does to you. I walk out of the den absentmindedly, and make my way to the fresh-kill pile. Picking out a mouse, I start eating it, forcing my jaws to swallow the food. I feel like my teeth are stuck together. I think that it's over. The loving Duskwatcher, the wonderful Shinecloud. And I just have to find away to move on.... And they said, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. The sun is starting to set as I pad out of camp, slowly. Quietly. I know I shouldn't. But I just have a feeling in my gut. This just has to end. And it has to end now. I walk until I hear the voices. But mostly hers. I hear them walking in seperate direction, the tom heading back to camp. '' ''I don't care about him. Only the she-cat. I follow her, all the way to High-Rock. Why is she going here? There's no kind of prey here, or anywhere near here. It's all on the other side. I wait until she's not facing me. That's when I start slowly, finally moving fast as I get closer. And closer. I sink my teeth into her scruff. She tries to yell out in pain. But it's too late. I narrow my eyes, and stare into hers, watching the last bit of life fading away. "I'm sorry Shinecloud. But the torture had to end." I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." "Lilyshade." a voice sounds from behind me. It's Blackheart. "I had to do it. She was killing me." The tears start running again. "I'll always be there for you." '' ''I look at Blackheart, and I see the feeling in his eyes. All our memories come back. I don't answer. I just start walking back, slowly, Blackheart right behind me. What have I done? I come to the stream,, and wash the sticky red liquid off my paws. Finding some mint, I roll myself in it to hide the scent of blood. Making it back to camp, I go to the fresh-kill pile. A cat comes running in. I think I'll just watch everything from here. Duskwatcher yowls in agony. Well, serves him right. For siding with Shinecloud for everything, even if it's wrong. For being so horrible to me, even when he had once loved me. But times have changed. And so have personalities. I had to end it, the shame and sorrow. But I did it in the wrong way. Shinecloud's bloody, mangled body is brought in. I walk inside the wariors den to avoid a scene. Whoa 3x Like the cool kids The cherry trees aurround me, their beautiful pink blossoms fluttering in the new-leaf breeze. Too bad I can't enjoy it's beauty. This will be my last glimpse. That's when I see him. "Blackheart?" I ask curiously. "Lilyshade. I- Breezepaw was right. You're here. In the cherry tree." I walk along the edge of the branch, just like I used to. "Do you remember when we were apprentices, how we'd hang out here? Just the two of us? I'd be doing something crazy that would freak any normal cat out, but you'd just laugh it off and tell me I was 'special'." '' ''There's something in his eyes, I can feel it. But my tail droops. "And we said we'd meet here again, as soon as we were warriors." "But things changed," Blackheart said gently, not bitterly, like he was trying to comfort me. "We changed." I shook my head. "Our friendship shouldn't have. Admit it, it was my fault. I got swept off my paws by... by that dirtbag Duskwatcher. And yet, it's not even his fault. It's all mine." A single tear rolls down my cheek. "None of that matters. I'm here because... because I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." I'm out of that tree and next to him in a heartbeat. "You're not leaving the Clan for me." Blackheart shrugs. "You're not the boss of me." "No, Blackheart!" That's when I see it, fully for the first time. Blackheart's muzzle touches mine, and the feeling is like a spark. I feel something stirring inside of me... something I've only felt once before... for Duskwatcher... I pull away, shocked. "I love you, Lilyshade. I always have." That's when it dawns on me. I love Blackheart. I don't need a scumbag like Duskwatcher to make me popular. I don't even need to be popular. All that matters is that I'm here. With Blackheart. "I love you too." I whisper, touching noses with him. Our tails intertwine, and we walk out of SpringClan together. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Sea's Songfics Category:Talking Dreams